A day Of Training
by MBLAQlover1
Summary: Ichigo is in for a surprise when he gets done training.


Ichigo: I was done training with Urahara and I went down to the spring to heal up, Yoruichi was there in her cat form I sat down, hey Yoruichi you're always in your cat form what do you really look like.

Yoruichi: Well I never thought you'd be the one to ask, I transformed into my human form.

Ichigo: You're a girl, and can you put some clothes on please.

Yoruichi: You're the one who's still looking, I never told you to look.

Ichigo: Still I don't want to see that.

Yoruichi: Or the fact is you've never seen a woman naked before have you.

Ichigo: *blush* Yeah, so what is that a problem.

Yoruichi: You're still as innocent as Ururu, and Jinta.

Ichigo: Ok still not seeing a problem.

Yoruichi: You're not a real man now are you?

Ichigo: Ok no I'm not, a man yet so why does it concern you?

Yoruichi: I moved in closer to him our lips inches apart, I can fix that problem, I moved my hand to his shorts, *gasp* already Ichigo I thought you would be a normal size but you're bigger than all the other cocks I've had.

Ichigo: You know this is your fault right.

Yoruichi: I grabbed his cock he let out a moan, I captured his lips in a kiss slipping my tongue into his mouth pushing my tongue against his he got the message and pushed my tongue back into my mouth I opened my mouth a little wider our tongues fought for dominance he won, I slipped his shorts off throwing them somewhere, I grabbed his cock and began to massage it, I broke the kiss and told him to sit on the edge of the spring and when he did I stared at his cock like it was something out of hell, I wrapped my breast around it, at least 2 inches still stuck up, and I began to massage it, it took a while before I could get a moan out of him, usually they would have cum by now with this, then I began to lick his tip cleaning the large dollops of pre-cum off the tip of his cock, then I began to suck on it then he grabbed my hair and began to thrust into my mouth, his thighs hitting against my breast, then he let go because he was about to cum when he did my cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, I swallowed his cum but stopped after the 7th load because it was too much for me to handle, he squirted all over my face and breast, I licked the cum off of my face then cleaned the rest off with my fingers, I didn't feel him get hard again until I felt him twitch again, in a flash I was over the spring and I felt the tip of his cock at the entrance of my pussy, he slammed into me I let out a scream because not only it's been a while but he broke my cervix, he pulled out and thrust back in I let out another scream, as h thrust into me, my nipple rubbed against the ground painfully, but I didn't care, Oh yes Ichigo fuck me, fill me with your cum oh fuck he, continued to thrust into me Ah Ichigo I'm going to cum s-s

ICHIGO!

Yoruichi: I felt his cum fill my pussy and my eyes roll into the back of my head; he continued to thrust into me until he was done Cumming, then he pulled out of me and he laid down on his back and placed me on his cock and I began to ride him, ah, ah Ichigo fuck your cock feels so good in my pussy, oh I love it don't stop fucking me, I don't care if I get pregnant just fuck me, they can hear me for all I care, oh shit Ichigo I'm Cumming, I Cumming cum with me Ah, Mmmm so good. I felt his cum empty into me.

Ichigo: I looked at her stomach she looked like she was pregnant, Uhhh Yoruichi your stomach.

Yoruichi: I don't care fuck me again, he flipped me over onto my back and thrust into my cum filled pussy, my breast and cum bloated stomach bounced up and down, Oh fuck Ichigo I thought you were a virgin.

Ichigo: Hmmm I am, but you thought you were going to have to show me right, you're forgetting who my dad is, a doctor.

Yoruichi: Damn you're good we should do this more often but not too much, Ah harder, he thrust into me harder but what we didn't know was that the ground started to break beneath us.

Ichigo: Yoruichi I'm going to c-cum.

Ichigo: We both felt our orgasms mix, and when I looked down I noticed her stomach looked like she was an 8 months pregnant carrying twins then she was barely conscious muttering.

Yoruichi: So much fucking. So much cum in pussy, so good.

Ichigo: well what can I say I did this to her, when she regained consciousness I stood her up and whispered into her ear, be a good kitty and keep this a secret or you're going to get it even worse.

Yoruichi: When I heard that, I pulled him closer and whispered don't worry no one will find out besides if they did they wouldn't live to tell about it.

Ichigo: Good now I need to freshen up because training starts in an hour.


End file.
